Besides the decent hardware performance, nowadays customers also want their laptops to be thin and sleek. The interior space of the thin laptop, however, is significantly reduced so that the space allocation of the components thereof is different from that of the traditional computer. For instance, the edge of the thin laptop is designed to be extremely thin so slots with large width cannot be installed thereon. To address this issue, the related industries have launched connectors with less thickness for the thin laptops. Taking a half-sized RJ45 connector as an example, it is different from the traditional RJ45 connector which forms an annular and close-loop slot on an insulating base. Instead, the half-sized RJ45 connector only has a part of the structure of the traditional RJ45 connector. That is, the size of the insulating base of the half-sized RJ45 connector is half the size of that of the traditional RJ45 connector and this is sufficient for the installation of multiple conductive terminals. Additionally, a lateral cover is used for opening or covering the slot and an elastic tongue is disposed on the lateral cover to from a plug-connector for plugging into the slot having the same size of the traditional plug-connector. Thereby, the thickness of the electronic device is reduced and the functions thereof remain the same. Furthermore, an elastic member is often disposed between the lateral cover and the case. Thereby, when the slot is not used, the lateral cover can cover all of or part of the opening of the slot for better looking. When it is needed to use the slot, the lateral cover can be opened for the plug-connector to plug in the slot.
Nonetheless, when the elastic member installed on the lateral cover is not compatible, the elastic force of the elastic member could be too large for users to open it easily, or too small for the lateral cover to cover the slot firmly. In these cases, the technical staff needs to install the elastic member again, which is inefficient.
Moreover, elastic fatigue occurs when the elastic member is used too many times. As a result, the lateral cover may not move back to the default position, which needs to be repaired.